


mchanzo ficlets preemptively rescued from tumblr's inevitable demise

by vaguely_concerned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: Mostly just a roundup of older stuff that's been only on tumblr until now and somewhere to keep new ficlets if I write them!
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 32
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are you still out here wandering?” Hanzo asks, looking at him steadily, twilight all around them. “The real reason.”

The truth sits on Jesse’s tongue like a bird kept in a cage for too long — he’s not sure it knows how to fly anymore. He decides to let it try anyway. It seems only fair, when Hanzo has shown his own hand so freely. 

“…a long time ago I used to sell weapons, to people I knew’d use ‘em for horrible things. My, uh…” Reinhardt, who’d been sent away. Reyes, who’d walked, eyes open, further and further along a path no one should have followed him down — Captain Amari, who never came home. “…family broke apart. Explosively, you might say. Don’t know that there’s anythin’ anyone could’ve done, but I didn’t even try. I just ran away. I…”

He realizes his hand is shaking when Hanzo reaches out to take it in his, squeezing gently, steadying. For a split second he feels the warring impulses to laugh and to run and to kiss him in sheer, helpless gratitude.

Taking a deep breath he says: “I’ve killed people who didn’t deserve it and let people go who didn’t deserve it, too.”

Hanzo’s eyes are like a mirror, but much kinder than anything Jesse’s ever seen in his own reflection. 

“…I don’t know where I’m goin’.”

Hanzo leans their foreheads together, Jesse’s face cradled in his palms, unspeakably gentle, like he’s holding something so dear he can barely bring himself to touch it. Jesse’s eyes slide closed for a moment but he opens them again, doesn’t want to look away.

“Wherever it is, I will go with you,” Hanzo says, with his unfaltering hands and storm sky eyes. “For as long as you will have me.”

“Please,” Jesse breathes, a wound of a word, not even sure of his own meaning though Hanzo seems to get it well enough. He puts his hand over Jesse’s heart and Jesse fumbles for it, twines their fingers together there. 

“Anywhere,” Hanzo says, deathly serious as he says the word and then, suddenly, smiling like a sunrise, and it’s like he’s making an oath, like he’s swearing his life to something, which might just be the most terrifying thing Jesse has ever heard in a lifetime of playing footsie with death because the madman sounds like he means it.

Worse than that, Jesse realizes as his own grin blooms irresistibly — he means it back, more than he’s ever meant anything. They’re both fucking crazy, he reflects amiably.

Jesse brings their joined hands to his face, brushing his lips to the inside of Hanzo’s wrist. ”Together, then.”

Hanzo draws him close and kisses him, soft with certainty, and Jesse sighs against his mouth and kisses him back, tasting his smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo leaned their foreheads together and wrapped his hand around the nape of Jesse’s neck, twining his fingers into the hair there, gently, deliberately. Their faces nestled close, the warmth of the shared space — Jesse brushed their noses together, and it felt like they were a couple of kids safely sheltered by a blanket fort, like it might finally be okay to lay his guns down and let them rest, just for a while. He cupped Hanzo’s cheek in his hand and breathed unsteadily when he made a small sound and turned into the touch.

“Kiss me,” Hanzo said quietly, hoarsely, his eyes closed.

Jesse tilted his face and touched their mouths together, light, light but so _long_, feeling something in him sing with it, a high clear tone of longing chiming through his nerves as their lips lingered together. When Hanzo made an almost hurt sound and wound his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer Jesse met him gratefully, sighing against his mouth and holding on.


	3. Chapter 3

“The way I see it, you don’t get to choose that first hand you’re dealt,” Jesse said. “You just… play it out the best you can, even if that turns out to be not very well.”

“And hopefully learn how to cheat before the next round starts?”

“Mr. Shimada,” Jesse said, tenderly stroking Hanzo’s thigh, “it’s an honor and a delight to get to spend the rest of my life with someone who so fundamentally _gets_ me as a human being.”

Hanzo put his hand on top of Jesse’s and interlaced their fingers. “The honor is all mine.”

_Jesse McCree’s unified theory on whether a man can ever truly move past his origins part 1 lol_


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo finds himself picking out new details every time he looks at McCree: the watchfulness in his eyes when he thinks no one can see, the loping gait of his walk, the sweet curve of the small of his back — the sudden boyish honesty of a real smile. It makes him feel young and tender-sharp, drawn brightly back into focus in a way he can’t remember ever feeling, even before…

It’s both a blade pressed against his throat and a tentative sapling seeking shelter behind his ribs; he has no idea what to do with it.

**and**

There is a strange kind of innocence about him, under all of it.

It slowly dawns on him that what he’s dealing with here is an _idealist_, albeit a bruised and battered one trying rather bashfully to hide it. Hanzo is utterly baffled and entirely charmed. He had thought that an extinct breed. 

_just two snippets that are doubly doomed to never be parts of a finished whole b/c they’re not only from a story I’ve been stuck on for a year now, they’re from the perspective-flipped companion piece/coda that goes along with that story hahaHA. but I still quite enjoy the ideas here so *shrug* _


	5. Chapter 5

consider: hanzo burying his face against jesse’s chest in unselfconscious post-coital bliss, breathing in the smell of him… jesse twining his fingers in hanzo’s hair as he grins up at the ceiling, wild haired and boneless and deliciously well fucked, thighs still tender from kisses… the late morning sunlight washes golden over the sheets of the bed; they still have all day and nowhere else to be and there’s definitely another round on the near horizon (because were jesse a less adventurous man he might be mildly intimidated by hanzo’s frankly absurd recovery time for a man closing in on his forties but as it is he’s just like ‘y’know maybe I was too rash about this previously maybe there is a god’)… and for now everything is slow and warm and brimming joyfully with promise as hanzo moves up to search out jesse’s smiling mouth again with his own… yeah


	6. Chapter 6

This is from one of my non-Scoundrels and Thieves WIPs, working title **Walking the Earth. **I actually quite like the premise of this one – some slow burn, road trip, being weird anachronistic wanderers and partners working together themes! – but I’m SO stuck on it right now because I started it a long time ago, before we found out that Genji and McCree were in Blackwatch together and most of the plot hinges on Jesse not knowing enough about Genji’s family to figure out who Hanzo is for a long while ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I’m always working on a workaround in my head though, I do feel like parts of it deserve salvaging. 

_“What d’you figure she did? I mean, really did.”_

_He glances down at the dark-haired woman on the wanted poster. “Must she have done anything in particular? It is quite a long list.”_

_“Nobody’s out here in the first place unless they’ve got somethin’ real to run away from.”_

_The man makes a vague sound of agreement. Jesse hears the glug of the bottle a couple more times but they don’t say anything for a while._

_“What are you running from?” the man says suddenly, eyes uncharacteristically mild and curious in the light from the campfire._

_“…you oughta at least take a guy out for dinner before you ask questions like that.”_

_The man snorts. “It was an honest question. You do not have to give an honest answer if you do not wish to.”_

_“What does anyone run from? Themselves, I guess. Sordid pasts. Broken homes. All those good old cliches.”_

_It doesn’t sound as stupid if you wrap it in a joke._

_“There is a reason they have become cliches,” the man says._

_“Yeah? So what’s your deal?” Jesse asks, tilting his face towards him. “Fair’s fair.”_

_The man stares at the cold stars in the desert sky. “I murdered my little brother.”_

_“Well,” Jesse says after a while. “That’s rough.”_

_“It was… a long time ago now.”_

_“I’m imagining that’s the kinda stuff that sticks with you.”_

_“Hm. _ _It was — ” he slips up just on the edge of the word, a pause a half breath too long. “Necessary. At the time.”_

_Jesse looks at him, reads the message too painful for words. “But you loved your brother.”_

_He says: “More than anything.”_

_— _

(And from later in the story, just because I enjoy the imagery:)

_Jesse makes the universal demented face of every man who has ever tried to navigate his upper lip with a sharp blade first thing in the morning, then towels off and glances in the mirror. Hanzo is standing behind him, still in a way that makes Jesse think he’s been standing there for a while._

_“Hey there,” Jesse says, giving a small wave in the mirror._

_Hanzo walks to stand right behind him. He rests his left hand low on Jesse’s stomach and wraps his other arm over his chest, burying his face against Jesse’s shoulder. “Hello.”_

_The quiet strength in his arms usually serves to make Jesse a little hot and bothered, but right now it just feels… strangely comforting._

_…_

_“I love you,” Hanzo says, close against Jesse’s skin._

That’s ‘cause you don’t know me that well yet_, Jesse thinks, but, well… that’s not true, is it._


	7. Chapter 7

## the ‘I don’t really care what the final scene of hanzo’s canon lore is going to be, because in my heart it’ll always be this’ post

okay so here’s the deal: we open up on the interior of a dojo. it’s clean and neat but welcoming somehow; homely. through a window golden just-before-sunset light washes over the walls. scattered around the floor are a bunch of children ranging in age from about five to people in their late teens. a fair few of them look like they’ve already Been Through some stuff and could use some help, and they all seem to feel perfectly safe and at home here. 

everyone sits implausibly quietly while watching our boy hanzo shimada, who’s sitting cross legged over by the window and has reached the GILF (grandpa I’d like to fuck, to be clear) phase of his life and looks more contented than we’ve ever seen him. in a corner there’s a scarf or something similar in genji’s colour scheme – it’s clear he’s been by recently and forgot it. 

mccree – whose hair is also all silver now – lies with his head resting in hanzo’s lap, sprawled on the mat and festooned with some of the smaller kids who have clearly been using him as a jungle gym before they calmed down to stare hopefully at hanzo with the rest of them. the smallest girl has fallen asleep on his chest and he’s gently using his left hand to hold her in place and make sure she doesn’t fall down. 

hanzo looks out at the sea of small expectant faces and thoughtfully says that it’s getting late and their parents must be waiting, so maybe not today – and the whole flock of kids immediately break out in heartbreaking protests and pleas of ‘aaaaaw just _one _story, sensei, please please _please’ _and hanzo ducks his head indulgently and allows ‘very well, then, one story before you go home’. while he spends a few moments gathering his thoughts we get a good look at mccree’s face; he’s gazing up at hanzo like he hung not only the moon and the stars but every celestial object in the universe known or unknown. the afternoon sun GLINTS in their matching fucking gold rings b/c while I don’t think either of them would care that much about marriage I literally cannot stand leaving any gaps for any idiots to go ‘but maybe they’re life partners and soulmates like. platonically tho. one anachronism bro to another’. to reiterate: they are in love and have been for like thirty years. 

hanzo’s hand drifts down to stroke mccree’s hair as the camera starts pulling away and he begins: 

“There is a story in my family…” 

and his voice fades into the background as the camera pulls even further away and through the window to focus in on the soft, resplendent setting sun because they fucking made it, they went off into the sunset together, hanzo gets to teach people all the joy of mastering a skill without the blood and the ugliness and he gets to keep the parts of his father and traditions that don’t hurt him and let go of the rest, they’re helping kids like jesse so they won’t have to make the mistakes he did. they’ve wandered all over the world and in the end they built a life and a story together, away from the currents of the thundering river of the narratives set up for them. it is a good one – a good life, a good story. help 


	8. Chapter 8

imagine the moment hanzo realizes that behind all the bullshit and the bluster and the rust, mccree is an _idealist_

like mccree says something honest and Good in an unguarded moment, the way he does in his moonbase line, and hanzo just turns towards him in bafflement and delight 

like

“…you really mean that.”

“Huh?” From where he was sitting perched on the edge of the table Jesse gave him a deer in the headlights look that might indicate he hadn’t quite realized he’d actually spoken the words aloud. 

“You,” Hanzo said, with great gravity and some accusation, “are an idealist. You _believe _in things.”

Jesse pulled his hat so far down over his face that only his chin poked out under the brim.”Nope.” 

Hanzo contemplatively stroked his chin as he gazed at the man he loved as if for the first time all over again. “That is so… oddly sweet.” 

“No it ain’t,” Jesse mumbled from behind his hat. 

“I thought you had all gone the way of the unicorn,” Hanzo said wonderingly, stepping between Jesse’s legs and tipping the hat brim up to place a kiss on one furiously blushing cheek.”Into myth and legend. But no. Right here, under my nose, all this time.”

“Stoooop,” Jesse whimpered, but he reached out and hooked his fingers into one of Hanzo’s belt loops, keeping him close. 

“Like something from a bygone age of chivalry,” Hanzo continued mercilessly, pressing another soft peck to the corner of his mouth. “Sleeping in my bed. Occasionally stealing my socks because he doesn’t want to do laundry and trying to lie about it. Believing in Justice.” 

“Gah.” Jesse took his hat off and turned his head to hide his face in the curve of Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo wrapped his arms around him and smiled, leaning his cheek against the top of Jesse’s head. “Don’t worry, I will not tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.”

(b/c like hanzo would guard that hope and goodness with. his. life. even if he can’t quite self-generate it within himself yet)


	9. Chapter 9

will I ever get tired of imagining jesse standing there completely unhurt while the spirit dragons rush through/around him (no is the answer to that)

every permutation is so good: the first time, wide-eyed and in awe as the light roars past him and he realizes he’s held in the eye of the storm, unharmed and safely protected? excellent. lighting a cigarette and casually keeping his hat in place with one hand and a shit-eating grin b/c oh would you look at that gentlemen I do believe my husband just arrived? EXTREMELY excellent. gasping for breath and blinking blood out of his eyes as the sheer hushed force of it almost makes him stumble because he was _this _close to cashing in his chips for good there but here they are and it means he’s not alone anymore? turning around to look for hanzo and their eyes meeting and for a moment everything is quiet and bright?? ffksdlfhaskdfasdkljfsadkf

just the _visual_ of it is so so good – he is rather dressed for drama to begin with, he showed up prepared – and I love everything about it. If I thought I could get away with it/could get my brain cells to do a single productive thing for a moment, this would basically be all I’d write tbh just jesse looking beautiful and dramatique in the eye of the storm and hanzo joining him


	10. Chapter 10

“Always meant to ask,” Jesse mumbled, running his fingers down the lines of the dragon tattoo. “Does it hurt? Y’know, when you…”

Turning on the pillow he mimed pulling back an arrow and made a whooshing sound that, with some goodwill, sort of resembled the rush of the dragons being unleashed.

Hanzo chuckled and brushed his fingers through Jesse’s hair again. “No. Not ‘hurt’, exactly.”

“Really? ‘Cause it looks kinda, uh. Dramatic from the outside.”

“It is more like…” He made a thoughtful sound and absently stroked his foot against Jesse’s. “A building charge. Like a lightning strike charging up under the skin.”

“So like… tingles real bad.”

A snort. “Close enough.”

_just a thing I’ve had in my wips for a couple of years now – not sure if it’ll ever actually be used for anything so I’ll just post it like this lol_


	11. Chapter 11

_A little snippet of something where Hanzo and McCree go to Route 66 together that probably will never be used for anything now, but I still figured I’d share it!_

“So this is where you are from,” Hanzo said, looking around. Jesse felt weird seeing him against this background, like his eyes were trying to make sense of two overlapping images that didn’t belong together.

Jesse shrugged, fighting to get the lighter working in the cover of his cupped hand. “As much as anywhere, I guess. Goddammit, why won’t it…”

Hanzo gently picked the lighter from his fingers, lit it with an easy flick of his thumb and held it out for him.

“…thanks,” Jesse said, leaning forward to light the cigarillo. With a soft sound of acknowledgement Hanzo extinguished the lighter and handed it back, his fingers brushing Jesse’s for a long moment — the corners of his mouth curled up minutely as he turned to the horizon again, his profile so sharp and real against the eerie pale blue of the sky.

Jesse took a deep pull on the cigarillo and then let the breath out slowly. Being back here made him feel strange, out of place in his own body, like time was pulling at him from different directions and stretching him thin.

“Give me the tour?” Hanzo asked eventually, tilting his head towards the wreck that was all that remained of Big Earl’s these days — its long painful crawl towards rusting decrepitude seemed to be nearing the end.

Jesse let out a startled laugh and glanced over at him. They’d worked together for a while now, and while he’d been forced to realize Hanzo did indeed make jokes he sometimes struggled to catch them in the moment, like an excited lepidopterist routinely having to make a sharp turn and wave his net around as he realized the flash of color at the edge of his vision had in fact been a rare and priceless specimen. “What, really?”

Hanzo shrugged, arms loosely folded over his chest. “I heard rumours about a cave of mystery, who could remain unmoved,” he said, smiling a little, and Jesse found himself feeling a bit better about it all.


	12. Chapter 12

_[Set in the Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/523720) This one is called **‘…the sex pollen one okay it was inevitable’, **which should tell you everything you need to know lol. you’d think I couldn’t bring my favorite trope (…which would be sex pollen + established relationship b/c I’m weird) into this fandom but consider this: the medical nano-mumble-clarke’s third law-mumble technology in the overwatch universe clearly accelerates the healing process and can sharpen the senses… who’s to say it doesn’t ~*invigorate*~ other things from time to time??!?! okay that’s it I gave us all the flimsy sci-fi alibi who’s ready to join me in writing some excellent marathon sex stories _

“The two of you seem to have received a slight overdose of the biotic healing agent. It’s not dangerous and will pass quickly enough, but there are some common side effects including dry mouth, elevated heart rate, nausea, light headaches, boosted or otherwise changed libido, dizziness — ” 

“Uh,” Jesse said, blinking sweat from his eyes, “what… what was that one again?”

Angela gazed dispassionately at him over her clipboard. “Hm?”

“The… libido thing?”

“Ah, yes. The nanites enhance the body’s own natural processes to aid the healing. Some people find that extends to a temporarily changed… sometimes heightened… sex drive.”

She looked at him with her stone cold doctor eyes and he knew that she would never let him forget this. She knew that he knew that if he ever pissed her off ever again she would have this in her back pocket and she would throw it down on the table with nary a shred of mercy while the Hippocratic oath looked the other way.

“Some people report little to no refractory period for up to three days,” she added, because there were probably only so many years a person could work a job that had them hear things like ‘I slipped on the kitchen floor and now the cucumber’s stuck, doctor’ on a semi-regular basis before something turned permanently dark and twisted inside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one I really fucking want to finish one day tbh, pray for me


	13. Chapter 13

_(Context: Our boys have just survived a Wacky Action Chase Sequence full of amusing hijinks and near misses and have finally tumbled safely onto a remote beach.)_

“You okay?” Jesse called, trying to crane his neck to see where Hanzo had landed. 

“For a certain definition of ‘okay’,” Hanzo said from somewhere close by, a pile of sand shifting until his head, enchantingly deadpan, emerged. “You?”

“Oh, y’know. Still got most of my ribs with me, I think. Can’t complain.”

Hanzo pushed himself up on hands and knees, shaking sand from his hair and then flopping over onto his back with a groan. “At least it worked; I refuse to believe they will be tracking us down after that.”

Too winded to put together a proper response Jesse grunted agreement and fumbled around blindly until he found his hat, before crawling over to Hanzo and collapsing again next to him. 

For a while they lay side by side on the beach, both out of breath as they watched the first few stars breaking free of the twilit sky. Then Jesse started to chuckle – just once, at first, then again when Hanzo glanced over questioningly at the sound, and then it picked up momentum like a cheerful avalanche, pulling Hanzo along with him into helpless adrenaline-giddy laughter. 

“I gotta admit,” Jesse managed eventually, when the last wave of it let him go, “this whole runnin’ for our lives thing ain’t the way I wanted to make you sweaty and out of breath today.”

Hanzo was still laughing – he reached out to pat Jesse’s shoulder, leaving his hand there as he said soothingly: “There are a few hours of the day left still. We have time.”

Jesse dried his eyes with the back of his hand and turned on his side to pull him close, pressing a kiss to the corner of his smiling mouth. “I ever tell you how much I love your ambition, Mr. Shimada?”

“I can always stand to hear it again,” Hanzo said amiably, stroking his fingers through Jesse’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To borrow my own tag from tumblr... I just want them to laugh together and have a nice time is this so much to ask??


	14. Chapter 14

Hanzo slid between the sheets, already pleasantly warm from Jesse’s body, and Jesse made a bleary sound and blinked his eyes open, reaching out to loop his arm around Hanzo’s waist and snuggle close with sleepy thoughtless sweetness.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Hanzo said, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s forehead in apology and smiling against his hair when he tilted his head insistently to ask for another one.

“Glad you did,” Jesse mumbled, closing his eyes like a pleased cat as Hanzo stroked his fingers through his hair, combing it away from his face. Their legs tangled together, and Hanzo’s body settled into both the bed and the embrace like a space had been carved out of the universe there just for him, with the comforting ease of a skill long since practiced into instinct. Jesse grinned when Hanzo brushed their noses together; his hand idly stroked up and down Hanzo’s back, the metal cool against his skin until it picked up some of his body heat. It was a tingly and oddly satisfying contrast in temperature, the perfect cosiness of the shared covers and the brighter chill of the prosthesis — a familiar sensation that had always meant _Jesse_ and no one else. “I like it when you’re here.”

“I am happy to hear that,” said Hanzo, who had long ago been forced to realize that he would go to war for the blithe unguarded nonsensicality of Jesse’s sleep-drunk ramblings. 

_who else is also always Here for hanzo regularly having small soft ‘I would kill, die and _live_ for you’ moments around jesse lol _


	15. Chapter 15

Jesse sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless but seemingly stalled by something before he could get out of his trousers, afternoon sunlight painting his outline softly in ambers and gold. Hanzo shifted his head on the pillow and took a moment to look at him — the long line of his back, his ruffled hair, his shoulders slumped with tiredness and marked here and there by old scars.

Hanzo reached out to touch his fingers to the small of Jesse’s back, trailing them in a slow reveling path over his hip and side and finally letting his hand come to rest protectively over his stomach. Kicking the sheets away and sitting up on the bed he pressed a kiss to the back of Jesse’s neck, slowly brushing his nose through the hair at the nape there when Jesse gave a pleased rumble and leaned back against Hanzo’s chest.

“That’s nice,” Jesse mumbled, twining his fingers with Hanzo’s on his belly and tilting his head with a sigh to offer the curve of his neck for more kisses.

“You look tired,” Hanzo observed. He touched his lips to a near-faded scar on Jesse’s shoulder, crescent shaped and just slightly raised from the rest of his skin.

Jesse was quiet for a few moments. “Yeah,” he said finally. “Guess I am. Was about to join you in that nap, but then I remembered there’s still some stuff I should get to before…”

He trailed off and groaned, letting his head fall back against Hanzo’s shoulder.

“It can wait,” Hanzo said, gently running his thumb back and forth over his skin. “Come rest a while.” 

“You? Telling someone to relax and take a break? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Hanzo Shimada,” Jesse said, but he squeezed Hanzo’s hand and some tension left his spine. He turned his head and the smile was pulling at his mouth, weary but genuine.

“I could probably come up with some suitably pragmatic proverb about conserving your strength until it’s most advantageous to strike, if you would prefer,” Hanzo said, smiling against Jesse’s hair. It was strange still, to feel the places in himself where old wounds had finally closed and faded to scars, though pleasantly so when he could use that calm to soothe someone else. “But in truth I am simply conspiring to keep you right here for the next few hours so I may use you as a pillow.”

Jesse laughed, exhaustion giving way to the amusement for a moment as the lines around his eyes deepened. “That so?”

“Hm. It depends. Is it working?”

Chuckle still warming his voice Jesse made a non-committal sound and waggled his head, stroking the back of Hanzo’s hand. 

“Whatever needs doing we could get it out of the way together afterwards,” Hanzo suggested, and Jesse blinked and looked… hurt, almost, for a moment, before shifting so that he could bring their faces close enough for a kiss. He lingered over it for a long time, his arms wrapping around Hanzo to pull him flush against him without their mouths ever parting — it was a soft thing, despite the intensity he went about it with, more searching than heated. Slightly taken aback at the sheer ardent thoroughness but more than happy to go along with it Hanzo cupped Jesse’s face in his hand and kissed him back, luxuriating in the sweet warm slide of Jesse’s lips against his own. 

When they were both out of breath and he seemed to consider every part of Hanzo’s mouth sufficiently attended to for now Jesse pulled back only enough to rest their foreheads together, their noses bumping now and then. 

“That’d be good,” Jesse said, his eyes sliding open. “Together sounds good. Should go a lot quicker with two. I, uh. I guess I still forget sometimes that…”

He broke off, looking self-conscious, a blush edging into his cheeks. Unwilling to hurry him along or push, Hanzo ran a thumb along his cheekbone, smiling when Jesse turned his head to brush a kiss to his palm.

“That I’ve got a partner now,” Jesse managed finally, taking Hanzo’s hand in his and gazing down at it as he spoke. He glanced up to meet Hanzo’s eyes, the flush deepening.

Tenderness unfolded in Hanzo’s chest like every cherry blossom of spring blooming at once. He guided Jesse’s hand to rest over his own heart, gently keeping it in place there as the metal warmed under the touch.

“You do,” Hanzo said.

Jesse’s grin began uncertainly, faltering, but then found purchase and grew bold, his eyes bright. He came along easily when Hanzo pulled him with him to lie down on the bed, face still lit by that fierce joy Hanzo felt echoed in himself, shared between them like a secret, like two different notes being sung into harmony.

“Come rest,” Hanzo said again, a bit hoarsely, brushing Jesse’s hair away from his face. _The world has taken enough from both of us; whatever it wants, it can wait._

“Yeah,” Jesse agreed. Fingers tracing feather-light over Hanzo’s jaw he searched out another kiss, a whisper of a thing this time, just an unhurried brush of lips between smiles. “Yeah. Let’s grab a nap first.”

He lazily tangled their legs, tucking himself against Hanzo with a sigh of something like relief. His eyes were growing heavy and soft already, still fixed on Hanzo’s face. Hanzo fumbled around to pull the covers over them before he wound his arms around Jesse and kissed the top of his head, breathing in the familiar scent of him.

The world could wait.


	16. Chapter 16

_Just a scene from a McHanzo fantasy AU that will probably never amount to anything now, but I still thought I’d post it!_

“McCree, wait,” Hanzo said, hand shooting out to grab Jesse’s by the wrist. When Jesse turned quizzically to him he was looking faintly strained, like a man squinting through a sudden headache — blue sparks danced up and down the tattoo on his arm even through his shirt, tingling across Jesse’s skin where their hands touched. 

“You okay?” Jesse asked, touching his shoulder to steady him.

Hanzo blinked slowly at the horizon. His eyes were flickering lightning strike blue-white again when the light caught them at just the right angle, obscuring the deep brown of his irises in glints. “I am fine,” he said shortly. “It is simply — hm. Be careful here. I do not think this place is quite… real.” 

Jesse looked around too, at the hushed hills and sky the unyielding gray of a tombstone. “How so?”

“There is a great concentration of magic here, though I cannot say whether it is naturally occurring or if something happened to make it this way. It turns reality — strange. Fluid.” 

“Feels like the moment right before the mother of all thunderstorms rolls in,” Jesse observed. “Except I’d be willing to bet it’s been feeling like that moment for a long, long time.”

“You sense it too.” 

“‘S too quiet. Makes my teeth feel weird.” 

Hanzo nodded, releasing Jesse’s wrist. He seemed to have a firm handle on the magic once more, the sparks no longer breaking through and his eyes back to normal. “Be careful,” he said again. “And let us not get separated. I am not sure we would find a way back.” 

“Yeah, I ain’t too keen on wandering through here alone,” Jesse said. He sort of missed the pressure of Hanzo’s fingers on his wrist; without it it was way too easy to feel like the lead gray of the sky was slowly leaking into his own blood. Fucking magic. Never anything but trouble.

After a moment’s thought Hanzo reached up and undid the silk ribbon holding his hair back, tossing his head to get the freed strands of it out of his eyes as he tied one end of the ribbon around his own wrist. He glanced up at Jesse. 

“Good idea,” Jesse said as he held out his hand, watching in fascination as Hanzo tied a knot with sure-fingered expert swiftness. When Hanzo was done Jesse wrapped the ribbon around his finger and gave a gentle tug, testing. “Huh. Nice work. You know your knots, huh.”

Already before the words finished leaving his mouth his body was in the process of grimacing at how that came out, but Hanzo only gave a soft sound of amusement and regarded him with a slight smile. 

“So easily impressed,” he mused. “But my training on the subject _was_ quite extensive — remind me to show you something actually impressive some day, if you are game.”

Jesse felt the tips of his ears grow hot and Hanzo’s smile widened, a genuine warm cheerfulness passing across his face like a lick of sunlight through storm clouds, in that rare way Jesse was becoming slightly obsessed with. He still hadn’t found a way to not smile back. “I might just about hold you to that.” 

“Buy me a drink and we shall see.” Hanzo sobered and turned back to the horizon. “Now, let us head out. Stay close.”

_I cannot stress enough that this was _not _an omega-verse fic, it was a joke about bondage and bondage ONLY lol_


End file.
